starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Star Wars: O Retorno do Jedi
Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi é o sexto e último cápitulo da série de filmes de George Lucas. Originalmente lançado em 25 de Maio de 1983 e foi relançado em 1997 e em 2004. Na épica conclusão da saga, Luke Skywalker e seus amigos viajam para Tatooine para salvar seu amigo Han Solo do lorde do crime Jabba o Hutt. O Império se prepara para esmagar a Rebelião com uma nova e mais potente Estrela da Morte enquanto as frotas Rebeldes preparam um ataque em massa na estação espacial. Luke Skywalker confronta seu pai Darth Vader em um climático duelo final diante do maligno Imperador Palpatine. História Luke Skywalker (que não terminou o treino Jedi) e a Princesa Leia vão a Tatooine ao resgate de Han Solo, mantido prisioneiro por Jabba the Hutt, um perigoso gangster intergaláctico. Enquanto isso, o Império reconstrói secretamente uma nova Estrela da Morte na lua de Endor ao mesmo tempo que o Imperador esboça um plano para acabar com a Aliança Rebelde de uma vez por todas. Darth Vader, sob as ordens do Imperador prepara-se para reencontrar e trazer o seu filho à sua presença, para este último poder assim consumar o seu objectivo de destruir a Aliança Rebelde e o último cavaleiro Jedi de um só golpe. thumb|left|200px|Jabba fazendo a Princesa Léia de escrava,A cena mais famosa do episódio 6 Após resgatar Han Solo, a Aliança Rebelde, que recentemente havia obtido informações sobre o projeto para a nova Estrela da Morte engendra um plano para sufocar a agenda imperial: estando as esqueleto metálico da nova Estrela da Morte ainda parcialmente construído e apenas ligeiramente protegido por um escudo deflector interplanetário, emitido através da lua de Endor, a partir da qual a estação semi-construída orbita, uma pequena equipa de assalto deverá supostamente passar o bloqueio planetário através de códigos imperiais fornecidos pela rede de espionagem Bothan, desactivar a estação emissora do escudo deflector e aguardar a chegada da frota rebelde para finalizar a destruição da Estrela da Morte antes de esta atingir o nível de funcionalidade para se auto-defender. Contudo a Aliança Rebelde cai numa armadilha feita pelo próprio imperador, pois tanto a informação do estado actual da nova Estrela da Morte como os códigos de entrada na lua eram parcialmente falsos, com o objectivo de atrair a frota principal da aliança rebelde à sua destruição. Ainda assim o pequeno shuttle consegue passar o bloqueio e inflitrar-se na lua de Endor. É lá que, os rebeldes conhecem os Ewoks, uma raça seres semelhantes a pequenas ursos, com um estilo de vida ainda primitivo e organização social tribal. Contudo os Ewoks mostrar-se-iam essenciais para a destruição da central emissora, inicialmente protegida por uma legião das melhores tropas imperiais, que, segundo o imperador, já aguardavam o assalto rebelde. Através de variadíssimas armadilhas e tácticas de emboscada, os nativos Ewoks, conseguem surpreender as fileiras imperiais e, juntamente com o pequeno exército rebelde, tomar a estação emissora do escudo deflector que é detonada de seguida. Enquanto isso já a frota rebelde se encontrava no espaço próximo da lua de Endor, pronta a atacar a estação espacial desarmada, caindo em cheio na armadilha montada pelo Imperador. É Lando Calrissian, a bordo da Millenium Falcon que se aperceberá a tempo do esquema imperial, devido à estranha inactividade da massiva frota imperial que se encontrava juntamente em órbita com a Estrela da Morte, avisando o Almirante Ackbar a retirar com as naves para uma distância segura. Uma descarga proveniente da própria Estrela da Morte que destruiu um cruzador Nebulon, revelaria por fim a verdadeira natureza da armadilha - a aniquilação completa da Aliança Rebelde. Aquando o assalto à estação emissora em Endor, Luke Skywalker, ciente do que o seu destino lhe reserva, decide entregar-se e enfrentar Darth Vader que no filme anterior da saga, Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca, se havia revelado seu pai. Luke, previamente avisado por Yoda que a sua prova de fogo para justificar o seu título de Cavaleiro Jedi seria enfrentar Vader, vislumbrava agora uma réstia de luz e bondade no coração do seu pai, enclausurado dentro da horrível armadura mecânica. Luke tentará ainda persuadir o pai a ouvir a sua consciência, mas segundo as palavras do próprio "Agora é tarde demais para mim, filho" ("It is too late for me, son"). Vader levará assim o filho à presença do Imperador Palpatine onde segundo as suas palavras, Luke "se converterá ao Lado Negro ou morrerá". Confrontando a assustadora presença do próprio Imperador, Luke Skywalker é então constantemente tentado por este a usar a sua raiva para o atacar, completando assim a sua viagem para o Lado Negro da Força. Luke manterá a sua compostura ainda durante algum tempo mas após a revelação da armadilha em que a frota rebelde mergulharia assim que entrasse na órbita da lua, por parte do próprio Imperador Palpatine, seguida da primeira descarga da nova Estrela da Morte que começará a dizimar a frota rebelde ("Now witness the power of this armed and fully operation Battlestation!"), Luke cego de raiva tentará atacar o Imperador com o seu sabre de luz propositadamente posto ao alcance do mesmo, pelo próprio Palpatine. Vader bloqueará este ataque directo ao seu mestre e assim pai e filho começarão o duelo que decidirá o futuro da galáxia à medida que o lado negro da Força cresce. Apesar de Vader ser um lutador excelso, este não resistirá à perícia e agilidade das novas habilidades adquiridas pelo seu filho alimentadas e duplicadas pela raiva passional com que este se encontrava no momento. Luke derrotará assim o seu pai decepando a sua mão esquerda. [[Ficheiro:Luke_vs_darth_vader.jpg|thumb|''"Se você não vier para o Lado Sombrio, então talvez ela venha". Assim Darth Vader induz Luke Skywalker a sentir raiva e ódio.]] É contudo neste momento que o destino dá mais uma reviravolta: ao contemplar a verdadeira natureza mecânica da mão decepada do seu pai, Luke ver-se-á assim à luz do seu próprio reflexo comparando a sua mão esquerda, também biónica, com a do seu pai, como uma representação do próprio Lado Negro da Força, ou seja, um poder facilmente adquirível mas horrivelmente deformador a nível interno ainda que exteriormente invisível. Assim num lapso de consciência, Luke recusar-se-á a matar o seu pai e a ocupar o seu lugar como previsto pelo Imperador, declarando de seguida o falhanço deste. É então que num misto de surpresa e raiva o Palpatine atacará Luke com uma poderosíssima descarga eléctrica emanante das suas próprias mãos (claramente um poder de Força do Lado Negro, conhecido no ''Expanded Universe como Force Lightning ou seja "Relâmpago de Força") que tombará imediatamente o inexperiente Luke a uma agonia sem precedentes. Palpatine estava decidido a destruir Luke, o último dos Jedi ali mesmo e nada o poderia impedir. Na sua agonia Luke suplicaria ajuda ao pai que se encontrava ainda vivo se bem que muito fraco. Os gritos suplicantes d Luke farão, contudo o que os seus apelos não fizeram anteriormente; assim num misto de revolta e de amor pelo seu filho, Darth Vader arremessará o imperador para um poço gradeado que se encontrava na mesma sala que conduzia directamente ao reactor principal da estação, matando instantaneamente o Imperador. Contudo Vader terá pouco tempo para testemunhar a sua própria redenção. Os seus já danificados sistemas vitais, sofreram ainda mais dano devido às descargas eléctricas do Imperador que parcialmente atingiram Vader enquanto este carregava o Imperador para o poço de ventilação onde este encontraria a morte, eliminando todas as hipóteses de sobrevivências do antigo Lorde Sith. Vader terá ainda assim tempo suficiente para um último diálogo com o seu filho Luke, que correrá em seu auxílio após se recompor dos ataques do Imperador.thumb|left|A verdadeira face de Darth Vader. Vader pedirá então a Luke para lhe retirar a sua máscara para o ver por uma última vez com os seus próprios olhos; por debaixo da terrível máscara Luke encontrará apenas um pobre homem deformado pelo lado negro e pela máquina que garantia a sua subsistência , tão diferente da figura imponente que outrora a sua terrível presença emanava. Vader admitirá por fim que Luke estava certo a seu respeito. Em um sussurro, Vader pede que Luke diga à irmã que estava certo. Dando um último suspiro, ele morre e transforma-se na Força como espírito. Luke tornar-se-á assim no último e simultâneamente no primeiro Jedi da Nova Era. thumb|left|200px|Fantasmas de Obi-wan,Yoda e Anakin SkywalkerPouco depois de Luke sair com o corpo de Vader da Estrela da Morte, as forças rebeldes (lideradas por Lando Calrissian) invadem o interior da estação, pois o escudo havia sido desactivado por Han Solo e Leia, e destroem o reactor principal. A estação colapsa e explode, assinalando a derrota das forças Imperiais e do próprio Imperador (contudo o Império Galáctico iria ainda permanecer durante muitos anos numa longa e dura guerra com a após formada Nova Républica). thumb|211px|Cena final do filme, com todos comemorando a queda do [[Império Galáctico]] No final, Luke reunir-se-à com os seus amigos em Endor para festejar a vitória conjuntamente com os Ewoks. Aqui Luke revelará a Léia a sua relação parentesca e consequentemente Léia revelará o mesmo a Han Solo, o que oficializará a a seu namoro. Luke ainda tem uma visão dos espiritos de Yoda, Obi-Wan e seu pai Anakin Skywalker juntos de novo antes que Léia o abrace e leve-o para perto dos amigos. Principais prêmios e indicaçãoes Ganhou o Oscar de Melhores Efeitos Especiais, além de ter sido indicado em outras 4 categorias: Melhor Trilha Sonora, Melhor Direção de Arte, Melhor Som e Melhores Efeitos Sonoros. Frases memoráveis Curiosidades [[Imagem:Retorno-de-jedi-poster01.jpg|thumb|left|170px|Pôster com o titulo : A Vingança de Jedi]] * O tradução literal do título original em inglês deveria ser O Retorno dos Jedi, mas por razões desconhecidas foi traduzido como O Retorno de Jedi. * Em 2004 lançaram uma nova edição do filme em DVD, onde foi melhorada a seqüência de Rancor, o planeta Naboo que aparece durante a celebração da vitória, e a mais polêmica, Hayden Christensen substituindo o ator Sebastian Shaw na cena final do filme como o espírito de Anakin Skywalker. * O título original do terceiro filme da saga era A Vingança de Jedi. O nome apenas foi trocado para o definitivo meses antes de seu lançamento, quando George Lucas percebeu que um Jedi nunca se vingaria, a não ser que resolvesse passar para o lado negro da Força. Ligações externas * Site oficial * Site de filmes de cinema bg:Епизод VI - Завръщането на джедаите de:Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter en:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi es:Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi fr:Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi it:Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還 hu:Csillagok háborúja VI: A Jedi visszatér nl:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi pl:Powrót Jedi ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi VI - Jedin paluu Categoria:Filmes